Jaedyth Snow
The First Fallen (Jaedyth Snow) "The Bard has had his Chance at Harmony. It is long overdue a new melody take his place, and weave this cacophonous failure into beautiful symphony by force if need be. Do you know Who I AM!?" Known by many names: The First Fallen, The False Bard, The Discordant one, Fiend-scarred, Oridan, Bear-Fucker. Early Life: Born a bastard to an elven noble Thaal Zinaestro, Jaedyth was raised by his human mother in a small excuse of a town until she fell ill and passed. His father took him in under the guise as a scribe as to avoid the spurn the knowledge of a bastard would bring his name. Jaedyth spent many years in the elven libraries intrigued by ancient tales of heros and magic. He also thought the world of his father, who stood as one of the greatest military generals of the elven armed forces. Pragmatic and charismatic, Jaedyth belived his father the ideal leader. His father taught him to question authority that blindly followed faith as the elven hierarchy did. That The fairy tales of gods and purity were just that, lies to keep the downtrodden underfoot. Not long after Jaedyth became an adolescent A former loyal squire to the Zinaestro household betrayed Jaedyth's father. Hale Jaedon informed the high courts of plot to commit a military coup against them by Thaal Zinaestro. Before his Trial Jaedyth's father passed to him a family heirloom. A Gold ring Bearing a family crest and motto engraved in slyvan "We are Brightest as we fall" Jaedyth fled the elven capital and took refuge in the gutters of bigger cities to the south, learning the lessons of the street he was taken under the wing of a group of bards and thieves. Jaedyth found his gifts for charisma and deception were useful tools to the band of criminals. He quickly rose to a position of respect, but he tired of his life of squalor and Petty crime. He dreamt of something more, something in the light of his father's dream. A world crafted by perfect unyielding peace and order. One made by any means necessary. A better tomorrow in the image of man rather then gods. Later Life: As Jaedyth became an adult he would travel from town to town studying what he could about ancient magics, and paths to power. He would also climb social ladders as a sort of Charismatic gymnastics convincing high class nobles that he was a noble dignitary himself. Jaedyth enjoyed dissecting the norms of society and Turning them on their heads placing himself on top anywhere he went. He would often play this game insinuating how dare anyone not know of him stating "Don't you know who I AM!?" After several years of this Jaedyth encountered a party of adventurers looking to fight the evils of the Dark Torrent while he was drinking at a local bar. He quickly dispersed a crowd of guards attacking the local townsfolk by convincing their commander Jaedyth could have him demoted. Jaedyth was intrigued by this party, and especially by the power they described Dark Torrent possessed. Similarly the Party was intrigued by Jaedyth's ability to socially dominate enemies without having to fight them. The party consisted of: Zebra Wyvernstooth the mighty Barbarian, Ventus Rentin the proud magical thief, Surmount the powerful Sorcerer, Leliana the linguist and Ventus' baby mama, and now Jaedyth Snow. Dark Torrent Crisis: -Jaedyth along with the party successfully put their chosen candidate in charge of Sharn via rigging an election -The party attempts to learn everything they can about this floating lich island, Ulduvai, in which a shoggoth is said to live. They successfully learn shoggoths are practically invincible and burn two libraries to the ground in the process. -Jaedyth along with the party successfully storm Ulduvai, powered by lich phelactories, and commanded by Dark Torrent himself. Ventus reads an explosive rune and almost killed them, then they interrogated a Lich chained to a desk in a library. They then destroy a shoggoth stone, which was compelling the shoggoth, and fight a number of dopplegangers in service to Dark Torrent. Jaedyth turns one into a polar bear which then eats most of the others. Jaedyth high on his clever plot attempts to make the polar bear his pet via deception and minor illusion to convince it he is also a polar bear. He then mounts the polar bear successfully, and realizes polar bears don't like to be mounted. The party kill the polar bear, and Jaedyth earns the nickname "Bear-Fucker" -Party defeats Dark Torrent but not before he escapes. Jaedyth successfully convinces Dark Torrent via charm to drop the phelactories on the ground at which point Jaedyth struggles with destroying them all, resolving to destroying only two of them holding on to one for himself. The island crashes down, the players escape narrowly, and the following tidal wave caused by the falling island destroys the neighboring city of Milani. The players remain safe behind a leomunds tiny hut. Jaedyth successfully enslaves the lich with his phelactory for 3 days learning some hidden knowledge about powerful necromancy before the lich steals back his phelactory and destroys it, killing himself. -The party makes it to the next town and are guided by Garrett, a strange warlock with an unhealthy fear of trees. The warlock provides Jaedyth with an unlimited amount of drugs with which Jaedyth and the party uncover a deceiver in the local hierarchy who has enslaved the populace via enchantments. Ventus and Jaedyth uncover a plot to turn on a great and terrible weapon and an army of dragons, and their new companion Heledriel, help them stop it from wiping out a bunch of cities. -The party do battle with the deciever Rend, within the great weapon. Jaedyth discovers a machine operating the weapon which forges pure thaum from magical shards. Jaedyth is obsessed with this device and refuses to destroy it, but does in fact turn Rend into a chicken. Ventus then cuts off its head and reveals the deceiver was a golden dragon. The party, without Jaedyth, flee the weapon that is now self destructing. Jaedyth remains behind using a rod of thaum to empower a leomund's tiny hut to protect the thaum converter that was powering the weapon. -Party chases after Dark torrent with the help of Garrett, carrying the thaum converter along with them. Ventus and Sermount drop Lisran, an intelligent wand that once belonged to the dark wizard Kurumo, into the converter, turning it into a rod of pure thaum. Jaedyth, feeling sorry for Ventus's loss, attempts to modify the memory of the wand and invent a personality similar to the old one, but Ventus refuses and sulks. Shortly after, Sermount literally explodes a mechanical hydra. -The party clashed with Dark Torrent one last time after chasing him into the past during the war between the Aasimar of Kor and the Tieflings of Tel. There, the Dark Torrent hopes to save the life of Kurumo, whose soul now resides within him and compels him in his mission. A very young Rend was also present. During this encounter, Jaedyth realizes his Dream may be close at hand. Jaedyth puts his hand on Surmounts shoulder and asks him for the last time in his original form, "Do you trust me?" Surmount replied "No, but please continue." Jaedyth takes the three strongest thaum rods he has and hands Surmount one to hold across his chest while Jaedyth holds the other two in either hand. Jaedyth opens his arms, drawing them back then slams them at either end of the rod across Surmount's chest forming a trinity with Jaedyth as the focal point. "True Polymorph!" A chaotic storm of wild magic and raw power burst forth from both Jaedyth and Surmount expanding far into the woods they were hidden in revealing their position to Dark torrent and his forces. The storm raged for several turns, until becomes a pillar of black smoke rolling over the forest. A hooded figure floated forth through the smoke. Jaedyth's voice could be heard though raspy and burnt "Listen now to the new Discordant melody of the false bard, Witness my Spit upon creation, and Behold the New Surmount!" From the smoke, golden wings spread forth. The reborn Surmount, now a gold and black dragon, rushed towards Rend. After defeating Dark Torrent, Kurumo, and Rend (setting into motion the events that would end with them coming back in time in the first place), the Chronic came to pick them up and take them back to their proper time. Jaedyth was left scarred with tiefling like features after transforming Surmount into the dragon of black and gold. Later Life and First steps in Orthos: Many years would pass after the events of the Dark Torrent Crisis. Jaedyth would coalesce more and more power until achieving pseudo godhood, successfully facing old dark forces he could have never imagined facing before, including going toe-to-toe in a battle with Jingo himself. He became a god over time, a lord of undeath beyond the need to sustain his immortality. As this being, Jaedyth still could not alter the world as he saw fit, as he was not the only god, and he had finally realized his true enemy was the cacophony of Bureaucratic Godhood. A choir of divinely powerful voices, all singing different and dissonant songs, none succeeding to drown out the others. This was the melody he had always dreamed of altering, but now understood was impossible. So with this clarity Jaedyth set out, beyond the beyond, deep into the far realm to seek out another, new world. A world nubile and Virgin, malleable enough to be shaped in his image. Jaedyth found this world, The First Snow fell upon the world of Orthos. Jaedyth's first steps on this new land were fumbled at best. The magic's here were different, or rather they came from a different weave, on he did not readily have access too. Jaedyth quickly found ways around this, using his foreign and alien knowledge to create magical machines to pool thoum from this new weave in order to utilize it for his purposes. These machines eventually became a monument to his genius, a mobile tower that could remain hidden if need be save powerful scrying magic. This Tower was self sustaining, almost acting as a creature in the way it inhaled and exhaled the mana from the weave to power itself. Even with this great feat, Jaedyth realized he could no longer escape the bonds of the material. He could not escape back into the Far Realm. Furthermore, a god in this strange land locked time long ago, forcing Jaedyth to always operate in the present rather then returning to the moment of creation and altering it as he had planned. He was met with an Impasse. With no way to increase his own magical power directly, or alter the past Jaedyth would have to find some sort of avatar. A puppet he could use to do his bidding for him. He searched for many years, finding promising proteges that failed to live up to his aspirations. Many discarded bodies fell to the way side, becoming decor for the tower. Impaled corpses dawned the entrance to his magical castle, and legends arose around this mysterious creature he became. Much of his later history was lost to time, and with purpose on Jaedyth's part, but what is known is He had two biological Sons. One has been seldom heard of, only in whispers and bedtime stories told to frighten small children. The other was Daemon Snow, The brightest before his fall.